


please please please

by aquaexplicit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, BDSM, Impact Play, M/M, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, pain play, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit
Summary: Harry leans into Cisco, lips brushing Cisco’s ear. “That,” he breathes. Heavy and hot and controlled where Cisco feels frenzied. “I want to do that to you.”“Okay,” Cisco answers, breath shaking when the cane lands again.





	please please please

The first time Harry asks to kiss him, Cisco says no.

There has been flirting and Significant Glances and even a moment where Cisco thought he was going to die and Harry cradled him very gently in his arms. It's almost enough, but Cisco has standards for romance. They haven't even had a real date yet. And they're in the Cortex, shrugging off another day of saving the day. Cisco is sure he smells like metal and grease.

Harry sulks about it, brat that he is, for nearly half the next day before asking Cisco to dinner.

Cisco says yes to that.

-

They do the dinner and movie then back to Cisco's apartment to chill thing. Cisco guesses chill means something different on Earth-2 because Harry actually looks a little surprised when Cisco says yes to the kiss this time. He looks even more surprised when Cisco slides from his side of the couch to straddle Harry's lap.

Harry bought the big tub of popcorn. They've also been flirting since 2015. Cisco doesn't think it will ruin his social standing too much if he puts out on the first date.

They're kissing deep and unhurried, Cisco's favorite. Cisco is trying to catalog how Harry likes to be touched. He doesn't flinch when Cisco drags teeth across his bottom lip but he makes an angry little noise when Cisco pulls at his hair too hard.

It's difficult to get much more out of him, though. He doesn't make a lot of noise, not like Cisco, who's been moaning out just how much he likes Harry's fingers petting through his hair. Cisco slides their mouths apart on a pant. He looks at Harry's swollen mouth and ink blown gaze. Harry gets his hands around Cisco's hips to pull him closer.

Cisco brings his palms to Harry's cheeks. Maybe he wants it gentle. Harry doesn't do much more than take the touch.

Leaning in, making sure to breathe against Harry's mouth, Cisco asks, “What do you like?”

Harry blinks at him. “What?”

Cisco kisses him, chaste, barely there pressure, and smiles when he leans back only for Harry to chase his mouth. He tilts his head so Harry's kiss lands on his jaw. It's not a deterrent; Harry just drags his mouth over the shell of Cisco's ear, his cheek, his throat. Cisco leans into the heat.

“I mean, like, what are you into? Turn ons, turn offs. Kinks.”

Harry pulls back. His face blanks the same way it does when he's sliding things off of other people's desks like the grumpy cat he is.

“Kinks,” Harry repeats, like he's never heard the word.

Cisco squirms in his lap. “Yeah. But not just that. I mean. Do you like it rough? Do you like to top from the bottom or bottom from the top or a little bit of everything? What gets you off.”

Harry's fingers tighten around his hips. “Why do we have to have a conversation about it?” Harry's voice is strained. “Don't we just. Sex is not supposed to involve conversations.”

Cisco smiles and brushes his cheek again. “It can, if dirty talk is your thing.” Harry scoffs. “So that's not yours. Noted.”

Harry leans in to kiss him again. Cisco knows it's just to shut him up, but he goes with it because Harry's mouth is soft and hungry.

“I like kissing,” Cisco says against Harry's lips. “And when you make noise.” He nips at Harry's jaw and Harry rocks beneath him. “And when you handle me like I'm not gonna break.”

Harry's panting a little more now. His fingers are digging even deeper into Cisco's skin.

Cisco smiles against Harry's ear. “I like using my mouth. I really like when someone uses their mouth on me.” He licks Harry's skin before adding, “And I really, really like getting fucked. Does that work for you?”

Harry finally makes the kind of noise Cisco's been aching for. He groans like he's dying for it and curls his hands in Cisco's hair, tugging him down. Cisco resists enough for the pull to hurt just the right side of good.

“What about you, Harry? What do you like?”

Harry hesitates, but only for a moment. “You,” he pants. “I like you.”

A new warmth unfurls low in Cisco's belly.

-

They've been sleeping together for a few weeks when Cisco hauls out the laptop one night. He's come to the conclusion that it's not that Harry doesn't _have_ kinks. Harry definitely has a thing for pulling his hair and pinning him down. Cisco is sure there's more. Harry just doesn't have the proper frames of reference to articulate what else he wants.

Cisco, Saint that he is, plans to help him out.

He has some sites pulled up when Harry falls into bed.

“I thought there was a no work in the bedroom rule,” Harry says, draping himself over Cisco's back.

“This isn't business, Harry. It's pleasure.”

Harry’s eyes narrow, wary. Cisco kisses his cheek.

“I get you're not as worldly in the ways of the flesh as I am,” Cisco begins. Harry groans and rolls his eyes. “So I thought, being the amazing boyfriend I am, I would help you discover your truth.”

“For fuck’s sake, Ramon.” He pulls the laptop from Cisco and rests his head on Cisco's shoulder, glancing over the site. “What the hell am I reading? And you're not my boyfriend. We're not twelve.”

“You're kind of twelve,” Cisco says, offended. Pissed. “And what do you mean we're not boyfriends?”

“We’re not _boys_ ,” Harry says, like it's obvious. “And we're not friends. We're lovers. We love each other. What the hell am I reading?”

Cisco doesn't answer immediately. Can't because he's lost his ability to breathe and look through the hearts fluttering around Harry's head. They haven't done the I love you thing yet. Cisco had been prepared to be patient, to wait out Harry's emotional clumsiness while kevlar coating his own chest to deal with any possible fallout.

And Harry just said it. Like it was nothing. Like it was obvious. As simple as reaching out to touch the vibrations of the universe.

“Ramon,” Harry says again, still scanning the laptop.

“This is a really good intro to BDSM,” Cisco says. The force of his grin makes his cheeks ache. “Like BDSM 101. I thought you could look at different stuff and see if anything grabs your attention.”

Harry frowns. He closes the laptop and narrows both their worlds down to the cranky line of his mouth.

“Are you,” Harry asks. Something tenuous flutters over his features. “If there's something you're not satisfied with, you have to tell me. I can't keep guessing.”

“What? No. What? I'm totally satisfied. I am a happy customer, 10 out of 10, would ride the Harry Wells express again.”

“Then why do you keep - ” Harry makes an all encompassing gesture with his hand.

Cisco shrugs a little and drops his attention to the comforter. “I just want to make sure you're satisfied. That there's nothing you want I'm not giving you. That you have everything you need here.”

 _So you won't leave_ hangs unspoken.

Harry sighs. He crowds Cisco onto his back, cupping Cisco's cheek with one hand, petting his jaw with the other. He stares with all the focus of his genius, taking Cisco apart, examining each piece until Cisco feels like there's no part of himself Harry hasn't been all over.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Harry promises. “I'm happy here, Cisco.”

“I know. I just.” Cisco bites his lip. “I just want to make sure you're getting everything you want.”

“Making sure I get what I want is my job, not yours.”

“So making sure I get what I want - ”

“Is also my job,” Harry says simply. There's no room for argument. Cisco's heart flutters.

Harry kisses him, much more brief and soft than Cisco needs, and rolls onto his back. Cisco settles on his side to watch Harry. A study in grumpiness. God. Cisco does love him.

“There's really nothing else you want? I'm up for pretty much anything. You just gotta share with the class.”

Harry looks at him, then back at the ceiling. He licks his lips. “I like.” He shakes his head. “I'm very satisfied with how things are.”

“ _Harry_. You're holding out on me.”

Cisco pinches at his ribs until Harry pins Cisco's wrists above his head. They're both smiling, panting.

“Come on. Tell me,” Cisco says.

“I don't want to scare you off.”

 _That_ has Cisco squirming under Harry's hands. His skin tightens. His stomach swoops.

“Tell me” he says, breathy. “I'm pretty hard to scare off.”

“I like holding you down.” Harry whispers it like a secret and Cisco rolls his eyes.

“Yeah dude,” Cisco says, shaking his wrists a little for emphasis. “Not really a shocker.”

Harry lets him slip out of the grip. “I want you to fight me when I do it.”

He looks away from Cisco. There's shame aching all over his face. As if he gutted his deepest, darkest sins right in front of Cisco's eyes.

Cisco takes a deep breath. When he's sure Harry is done speaking, he brings his fingers to a Harry chin, turning Harry's gaze back.

“Is that all?” Cisco asks gently.

“All? That's - that's not exactly - ”

Harry seems unable to finish, but that's okay. Cisco knows what Harry wants now. He's more than willing to give it.

“Do it again,” Cisco says.

Harry goes deer still. Cisco grabs him by one hand, urging him to grip Cisco by the wrist again. After a few moments Harry gets with the program and pins him. Cisco just takes it, laying and breathing and feeling the anchor of Harry's weight. He lets Harry's want unfurl like the hands holding him steady and warm.

“I can definitely work with that,” Cisco tells him.

Harry swallows. “What if I don't know when to stop?” he asks quietly. “I don't want to hurt you.”

Cisco smiles. He feels calm, flowing and gentle under Harry. “I trust you, Harry. And I'll tell you to stop if I need you to. You don't have to worry.”

Harry tightens his grip around Cisco's wrists. Experimentally, Cisco tries to squirm out of the hold. Harry presses him back down even harder. Cisco throbs in his jeans, desperate, and arches his hips, rubs against Harry, showing him exactly what his solid strength and desire do to Cisco inside out.

With a groan Harry leans back over him, leaning in for a kiss. He doesn't let Cisco go until there are bruises blooming on his wrists.

-

There’s this club. Cisco found it on some message boards years ago, when he was trying to sort through his own stuff, learn his own truth. He’s only been a few times. Always by himself.

Harry squeezes his hand and takes in the Dragon's Den. He looks wary, as if he expects Cisco to shout ‘not’ and reveal the whole place is an elaborate hoax. Cisco offers his most reassuring smile.

“This is a ridiculous place,” Harry says once they’re inside. “Your whole Earth is ridiculous.”

They glide through the club. Cisco makes sure to guide Harry slowly, walking with measured steps and breaths, giving Harry leeway to follow anything that catches his interest. A waitress in a lace mask asks them what their poison is. Cisco orders them Long Island Iced Teas while Harry rolls his eyes.

Things aren’t much different from the last time Cisco came to the club. He’d just been an observer then, too.

On a small stage, surrounded by an enraptured crowd, are a couple. One dressed as a schoolgirl, one as Hellraiser. Cisco’s honestly pretty intrigued by the level of detail on the Hellraiser getup but Harry stares at the display with round eyes. No interest. They move on.

A dark hall leads to several smaller rooms. There are moans and screams spilling slickly from them. Harry lingers outside of one where sobs, deep and guttural, are seeping out. His fingers curl hot and hard against Cisco’s hand. Cisco feels cradled thick in honey. Adrenaline and curiosity and simple, heady lust tighten his muscles.

“Do you want to go in there?” Cisco asks. Harry nods.

Inside, there’s a man stretched lean over a bench. His wrists are cuffed with heavy black and Cisco can practically feel the securing weight of it on his own skin. A woman in another mask is standing over him. She’s holding a cane in her hands.

She stands still, breathing and in control, and Cisco realizes she’s waiting for them to stop being weirdos and take a seat. Cisco tugs Harry to two empty chairs. He tries to beam at her but stutters a little over his own smile when she taps the cane on her palm. She licks her lips.

Harry puts an arm around his shoulders. Cisco leans into his warmth. The woman brings the cane down against the man’s thighs.

Cisco jumps in time with the man as if he’s been struck too. The cane lands with a cliche kind of thwack, precise, and Cisco can see the red that blooms under the stage light. Blood thrums hot in Cisco’s own legs.

She canes him a few more times. Every movement is quick and controlled. Powerful. Cisco can’t think of any other word. The woman possesses power in her strength, her swiftness, her brutality. The man possesses it in the softness of his flesh, in the way he bends and moans and groans to her but doesn’t break. It reminds Cisco of the quiet strength in Harry's own hands. Cisco takes greedy gulps of air, trying to breathe around it, breathe it in.

The next hit has the man _crying_ out. There is real pain ripping from his throat. Bone deep.

Harry leans into Cisco, lips brushing Cisco’s ear. “That,” he breathes. Heavy and hot and controlled where Cisco feels frenzied. “I want to do that to you.”

“Okay,” Cisco answers, breath shaking when the cane lands again. He curls into Harry’s shoulder, forehead on Harry’s jaw, fingers digging into Harry’s thigh.

“I want you to like it,” Harry adds. He runs his palm over Cisco’s bare forearm. His own breath catches on the next sob.

“Yeah, okay. That’s not gonna be a problem.”

Harry presses a kiss into his hair.

-

A few weeks and some workshops at the Den later, Cisco is splayed on his belly, shivering naked under Harry’s hands in his - their - bed. Harry is fully clothed and speaks tenderness into Cisco’s skin with every touch, every kiss, every breath.

Harry likes to lavish him with gentility before beating the shit out of him. It’s nice.

The workshops have done wonders for Harry's nerves. Harry let go of a lot of angst once he realized he wasn't the only person who wanted to hold down their lover and paint them in pain.

Cisco curls his fingers into the pillows on either side of his head. They’ve learned he doesn’t like being restrained when they do this. All he needs is the weight of the strikes and the occasional press of Harry’s skin to contain him happily when he feels like his soul is about to seep out through the pain.

Harry kisses down his spine, across his tailbone, over the tender flesh he’s going to bruise in a few moments. Cisco rocks into the too soft sheets beneath him. His skin is already buzzing. He feels ready to spill and break and they haven’t even started. But he can taste the high of it already, feel it fogging his mind.

Harry laughs when he tilts into Harry’s mouth. “Already desperate for it, sweetheart?” He spreads those rough, sturdy hands over Cisco’s ass. “Does it ache?”

“Yes, you asshole,” Cisco gasps.

“Always a sweet talker.” Harry nips at his thigh and pulls away.

They don’t have a real cane. Yet. They have a riding crop, more firm than a whip but without the rigid line of a cane. It’s black and braided enough to bite into Cisco’s soft flesh. The look of it sets Cisco’s teeth in his lip and an ache in his dick.

Harry pulls the crop from behind the nightstand and lays it next to Cisco. It is a silent, violent promise. Cisco squirms under the next pass of Harry's hands.

A few more strokes then Harry drapes over him, calm and devastating as a sea, and kisses Cisco deeply. The kiss lets Cisco's body know it's time. Cisco groans helpless into Harry's mouth.

Harry picks up the crop. Cisco's fingers and toes curl.

“You're ready, sweetheart.” A question wrapped in Harry's faith in him. Cisco presses one cheek to the pillow and lets out a shaking breath. He's so ready.

Harry trails the end of the crop over him. The coolness, the firmness of it, traces over Cisco's shoulder blades, the dip of his spine, the curve of his ass. It paints anticipation heady across Cisco's muscles. He's already shaking.

The first blow comes to Cisco's thighs. It startles a shiver from him the way it always does, but not a sound. The pressure is firm but not biting. Cisco's not giving up what's left of his composure for that. He's going to make Harry work for it.

Harry does. He peppers strikes to Cisco's thighs, warming him up, before bringing the crop with hungry purpose against Cisco's ass. That draws Cisco's first real gasp of the evening.

Cisco arches into the crop once it's against his skin only for Harry to take it away. Another quick snap that Cisco isn't prepared for and Cisco cries out. He tries to rock onto his knees, angle his hips higher so he can feel the next hit that much sooner. Harry puts a steadying hand on his hip.

Stay down. Take it. Be good, sweetheart. Be good.

Cisco wants to be good. He wants the next hit. He can't decide what he wants more but Harry brings the crop down quickly so Cisco doesn't have to.

Cisco sighs deep and satisfied and finally lets his body sag. He didn't realize he hadn't been relaxing until he relaxed. The next snap of the crop is a little lower on his thigh. It hurts more now that Cisco is pliant under Harry's guidance. Hurts so much better.

The strikes come quicker and harder. The rhythm is a lullaby, easing Cisco out of his head and into the space that only exists when Harry is blooming fresh pain and pleasure into his skin.

Cisco closes his eyes. There's nothing behind them. Not a thought about the city or the team or whether the chicken wings they bought the other day have expired or not. The only things in the world are Cisco and Harry and the aching.

Harry suddenly brings the crop down harder. It shocks Cisco into squirming and crying out. Harry doesn't give him a reprieve. He strikes Cisco's ass with the same force, the same place three times, and Cisco makes a desperate, pleading noise. His body goes rigid. He flinches the next time he thinks Harry is going to hit him only to feel a soothing palm on his shoulder.

The tension drains out of him. He thinks back to one of the workshops at the Dragon's Den, to a man instructing everyone who was doing the striking to keep in mind the importance of touch. _Remind your sub it isn't a monster behind them,_  he'd said.

Cisco knows monsters. He knows Harry isn't one. Sometimes Harry needs the reminder, though.

Cisco squirms, gives a keening noise, begging for more without speaking. He can't speak when they do this. He doesn't have the energy and can't think of the words. It doesn't matter. Harry knows.

Harry kisses his shoulder then brings the crop against his lower back. It _hurts_. It hurts more than any other strike. The first time Harry hit him there was an accident and Cisco was startled at how painful it was, at how hard it'd made his dick throb. Now Harry knows how much pressure to apply. When to do it and where exactly to make Cisco keen.

Cisco's barely aware of how hard he is, the discomfort of being pinned between his belly and the bed. It's an afterthought. Too much. Cisco can only focus on the sound of Harry's breathing and the next hit.

His body tenses again as the crop comes down in a steady barrage. The old pains are starting to ache now, mingling with the sting of every new hurt. Warmth bites at Cisco's eyes. His fingers scramble against the sheets. Harry shows no mercy.

Cisco wants to take more. He bites his lip and tries to flatten his body into the bed. The next gasp is wet with a sob he refuses to let go. Harry gives him several panting breaths until he smacks Cisco's ass again. It's not merciful. It's to heighten Cisco's anticipation, his uncertainty. It's cruelty and a tease.

Cisco thinks he's going to cry. He never has before and even though Cisco told Harry to go HAM tonight, Harry isn't really using more force than usual. Cisco wonders if he's taken it longer tonight. He has absolutely no sense of time when they're in this only them space.

A few more strikes that hurt more than thrill and Cisco knows he's finished. He starts to pull away from the crop then from Harry's hand once Harry lays it down. Harry digs his fingers into Cisco's hips and Cisco buries his face in the pillow.

Harry brings his hands to curl around Cisco's wrists. He holds Cisco in place until Cisco's breathing comes back to him. Once Cisco can take steady gulps instead of wet strained ones, Harry lowers himself against Cisco's body. Harry is hot and heavy and so hard. It hurts. Cisco presses up and into him.

“You did so well,” Harry praises. He leans back to run his palms like feathers over Cisco's throbbing skin. “You were so good for me. You're so good to me, sweetness.”

God. Sweetness. Cisco pushes his face into the pillow again, trying to hide his happy little groan. He doesn't, of course, because he can't hide from Harry anymore than Harry can hide from him.

Harry undresses, making sure his hands and voice stay gentle on Cisco's skin. Cisco is floating down the coolest, sweetest creek. He soaks in Harry's touch and praise and want. He follows Harry's direction when Harry urges him into his side.

When slick fingers press against him, Cisco brings one knee up to his chest, tilts back, makes himself as open and easy to devour as possible. Harry makes quick, messy work of him.

His thighs and ass and back ache when Harry presses in and against him. He whimpers a little bit Harry brings a palm to stroke all of his sore skin. Harry's other hand comes up to gather both of Cisco's wrists, pin them down. If Cisco had the energy, he would struggle.

“Your skin is so hot,” Harry babbles, palming Cisco's ass. “You're so hot inside. So good. Did such a good job, taking all of that for me.”

Cisco tilts into Harry's words, Harry's dick pressing just right inside him. So much for not being into dirty talk, Harry.

“But it's not just for me. Is it, sweetness?”

Cisco does squirm under Harry's touch, then. Just a little. He wants to touch himself so bad. All the tears he managed not to shed rush back.

“You need something, sweetheart?”

“Touch me, Harry. Need it, need you - ”

Cisco isn't really used to being such a needy, gasping thing in bed. But it's what Harry reduces him to, what Harry wants, now that he can finally say his desires out loud. Cisco isn't embarrassed or ashamed. He just wants to come.

Harry rewards him easily. He never makes Cisco beg for long.

Harry gets him off with his hand and a few more whispered praises. Then Harry focuses on his own pleasure, letting Cisco float in the afterglow while he drives into Cisco's body.

-

After they both come down, Harry grabs a Gatorade out of the bedroom mini fridge. He takes a few gulps before pressing it to Cisco's lips.

“Drink up.” Harry kisses his temple and relinquishes the bottle to Cisco's grip. “Gonna get a wash cloth. Be right back.”

Cisco makes an agreeable noise. It always takes him a while to find his voice after. He drinks until Harry gets back and tells Cisco to lie down.

Cisco settles on his side again. Harry washes him up then dries him off. When he's clean again, Harry presses behind him, kissing his neck, rubbing his shoulders. Cisco sighs.

“You lasted a lot longer than normal,” Harry comments. His fingertips kiss shivers into Cisco's still aching skin. “You were incredible.”

“You too,” Cisco murmurs.

He feels Harry smile against him. “Sleepy already, Ramon? Not up for round two?”

Cisco elbows him.

“All right. You can sleep. I'll make dinner, wake you up when there's food.”

That sounds like a plan. Cisco angles his neck for a lazy kiss. When Harry moves to leave, though, Cisco pouts.

“More chills,” Cisco says. “Until I fall asleep.”

Harry rolls his eyes but climbs back into bed. “I really should stop spoiling you. You're insufferable as it is.”

“You wouldn't want it any other way,” Cisco says. Sleep is already setting in.

Harry rubs his fingers through Cisco's hair. “No,” he says quietly. “I wouldn't.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk man. sadist!harry and masochist!cisco is just important.
> 
> comments are always appreciated! you can also find me at aquaexplicit.tumblr.com!


End file.
